


The Mandalorian Prince

by Bramadian0336



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Death Watch (Star Wars), Dominant Din Djarin, Drama, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mandalorian Armor (Star Wars), Modern Royalty, Older Man/Younger Woman, Porn With Plot, Prince Din Djarin, Protective Din Djarin, Secret Identity, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bramadian0336/pseuds/Bramadian0336
Summary: There are so many reasons Valerie shouldn’t follow him. He’s a prince, set to inherit the crown of Mandalore. He’s much older than her, and his reputation as the wild bad boy of the royal family is well known. He also happens to be her best friends’ uncle. She knows she should return to the party… But Prince Din Djarin’s kiss has left her wanting.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 49





	1. Ch. 1

Valerie can already hear the music drifting up through the building, her excitement building along with nerves. She’s been to the palace only twice before. Both times she’d felt like a tourist, rather than a family friend. Unlike those informal visits, tonight is her first time attending a fancy event. The party down in the ballroom has already started, and they’re running late. Her friend, Isond, is taking her time fixing her make up.

Isond’s eyes flit in the mirror, catching Valerie’s reflection as she shifts restlessly from foot to foot. She isn’t used to the heels she’s wearing, but Isond had convinced her flats wouldn’t do for the dress she’s wearing. Her friend puts the cap on a red lipstick that matches her gown, giving up on the painstaking attempt at getting it perfect.

“Why are you bouncing?” Isond asks, lifting an eyebrow.

“I’m nervous,” Valerie says. “Really nervous…” 

“It’s just my dad’s birthday,” Isond replies, turning around to give her a shrug. “It’s not a big deal.”

“I’m in a palace, and your dad is a prince of Mandalore,” she says, laughing slightly. “To us common folk, that is a big deal.”

Isond and her brother never seem to grasp how surreal their lives are to her. She had no idea the twins were part of the royal family when they’d met at college. Somehow, it hadn’t been brought up for over a year. Val had only discovered their parentage when they’d invited her to visit their home over a holiday break, and their home had turned out to be the famous, domed palace of Sundari.

“I promise you, no one will even look at you,” Isond says, reassuring. Valerie raises her eyebrows at the statement, and Isond seems to realize she’s misspoken. She rushes to clarify. “I don’t mean like that! I mean-Of course people will look at you, I mean they won’t be watching you and waiting for you to mess up. They save that for Semir.”

“Save what for me?”

They’re interrupted by Isond’s brother, poking his head in the door. The twins look very similar, though Semir stands a full head taller than Isond. They both possess the same dark eyes and hair that runs in their family. Semir is wearing a tux, his hair slicked down, which is surprising to Valerie. They’d taken multiple courses together, and she’d gotten used to his graphic t-shirts and messy hair.

“I was letting Val know that she doesn’t have to worry,” Isond says with false sweetness, about to goad her sibling. “Everyone will be busy watching you, the family klutz, expecting another cake incident.”

“You fall into a coronation cake _one_ time,” Semir complains, pushing the door open to enter the room. “You look pretty, Val.”

She smiles at the compliment, not admitting that she feels out of place. Her balance is skewed by the heels, her cleavage exposed far more than normal by the deep V-neck of the dress. Isond had convinced her to style her hair and makeup to match the fancy outfit, but the elegant look is nothing like her usual appearance. She hopes the uncomfortable feeling goes away quickly.

“Thank you,” she says finally, taking a deep breath to find some confidence. “Should we head down?”

Isond makes a noise of disagreement, turning back to the mirror. “The duke could be here tonight-”

“And you look fine,” Semir interrupts impatiently. “Come on, I’ve been waiting long enough.”

He walks up to Valerie, offering his arm with a grin. She takes it gratefully, letting him escort her out of the room. His sister gives up with a sigh, following them.

“If that creepy advisor starts trying to dance with me again, I expect you to rescue me,” Isond insists.

“Of course. If I’m not too busy dancing with Val,” Semir agrees.

“I don’t really dance,” Valerie protests. The thought of whirling around a ballroom in front of people that had probably taken formal dancing lessons is unappealing.

Isond makes an irritated noise. “No excuses then, Semir.”

“You really won’t dance? Not even one song?” he presses, giving Valerie a hopeful look.

“I’ll think about it,” she concedes. She doesn’t really mean it, but Semir rewards her with a smile anyway.

They reach the main staircase, and he slows his pace while they descend. Valerie is aware of how loud her heels are on the stone steps, feeling like each footfall is announcing her existence. She carefully watches her step, tightening her grip on Semir’s arm for safety. Isond, on the other hand, takes the stairs like she is mad at them. She walks like an aggressive model, her head high, the red silk of her dress swirling around her feet.

The music gets loud when they reach the second floor, even louder when they arrive at the first. The wide entry hall is decorated with twinkling lights and monochromatic flowers. Valerie had been through here on her previous visits, but the space looks so different now. Between the darker lighting, and the number of people, it suddenly seems more intimidating.

They head towards the ballroom, and Val can’t help but notice how people skirt graciously out of the way for the twins. Here, they are recognized and given the respect reserved for royalty. It was so different back at their university, where they’d passed under the radar.

The doors to the ballroom are left wide open, the space large enough that it’s impressive they’ve filled it with guests. There is a live band on the stage at the far side, musicians with gleaming instruments and smart suits. Valerie’s eyes focus there as they enter the space, pausing inside the doors. There are a few more steps down into the ballroom, but Semir doesn’t move towards them just yet.

Isond draws close to them, her gaze quickly scanning the crowd. “I don’t see the duke,” she complains under her breath.

Valerie frowns, not even knowing what the duke looks like. Isond had mentioned him before, but she didn’t have a face for the name. Then again, she doesn’t know many of the people here, so that is unsurprising. She looks away from the band to survey the crowd, pleased that no one seems to have noticed her entrance. Anyone looking their way is indeed focused on the twins.

It reassures her, and she feels herself straightening with a more confident energy. Her eyes move over the guests, noting dresses of all colors and suits in various, dark shades. But Valerie’s roving gaze is stalled when she meets a pair of eyes across the ballroom.

He seems to be the only one in the room who has noticed her appearance instead of her royal escorts. His dark eyes lock onto hers, in a way that suggests he’d been staring. She is unable to look away, even as his gaze drops down to her figure and back up. Then he smiles, right at her.

Her heart finds a frantic pace, because this… this is one guest she does know. She hasn’t formally been introduced, but anyone in Mandalore would recognize him. Din Djarin, next in line for the crown and the oldest of the two royal princes. He also happens to be the uncle of Semir and Isond.

The rumor mill loved him, as did the news sites. He was handsome and charismatic, and a trouble maker compared to the younger prince. Though he seemed to have settled down lately, Valerie had grown up seeing his exploits splashed all over magazine covers and social media feeds.

She realizes several moments have passed, and she is still staring back at the prince. Thankfully, Semir pulls her out of it. She’d forgotten he had a hold of her arm, but he moves again, leading her towards the stairs. Valerie looks down to descend them, and when she looks back up, she’s lost sight of her friends’ uncle.

Isond reaches out as a server passes by, snagging two drinks from the tray and offering one to Valerie. She takes it gratefully, hoping a little bit of alcohol will settle her nerves. She takes a small sip of her drink, watching with wide eyes while Isond drains her flute.

“I guess we should make a round,” she comments, sounding like she’d rather not.

Semir rolls his eyes. “Greeting some guests won’t kill you,” he points out.

Isond only grabs a second drink, looking petulant. She wipes the sour expression from her face, however, when they begin moving into the crowd. Valerie hangs back as the twins mingle, grateful to be overlooked. No one seems to question her lingering behind the pair, and she is too shy to insert herself. Semir tries a few times to involve her, introducing her to politicians and noblemen alike.

When they reach the twins’ father, Enric Djarin, the mood of the people gathered around him is different than the rest of the party. Val waits for the siblings to talk to their dad, curious why the individuals clustered around the younger prince seem so tense. Several have their phones out and look agitated.

When Isond rejoins her, she asks, “Is everything okay?”

Isond shrugs slightly, answering in hushed tones. “Death Watch. They’re holding one of our embassies hostage.”

Valerie’s eyes widen. The terrorist group had been getting bolder lately with their anti-Mandalorian sentiments, but they hadn’t directly threatened the nation so far. An attack on a Mandalorian embassy was certainly moving into combative territory.

“Which embassy?” Val questions.

Isond sighs. “Krownest,” she answers lowly. “But keep it quiet, okay? We’re hoping the situation is resolved quickly, before the public finds out.”

Valerie nods, following Isond as she resumes her circulation of the room. Semir stays by his father’s side, looking much more serious than earlier in the evening. From what little Val has observed of the twins in their roles at the palace, Semir seems more interested in his duties than Isond.

She follows her friend as the princess resumes circulating the ballroom. Isond’s pace is lazy, meandering without a destination, until she seems to spot something. Then, she makes a quick beeline towards her destination.

Valerie guesses by the giant smile on her friend’s face that the man they are approaching must be the duke. Isond introduces her, and he politely shakes her hand. But it isn’t long before the two are completely wrapped up in flirtatious banter. Val tries to be polite about her third wheel status, but ends up drifting away.

She moves to where the crowd of guests is less dense, near an alcove that is blocked off with thick security glass. There are various ancestral treasures displayed beyond the glass. Soft, recessed lighting gleams off jewels and metal in crowns, necklaces, swords, and more. Generations of heirlooms and historical pieces are showcased here.

It’s the center of the display that catches Valerie’s eyes. The suit of armor is highly prized, as much for its historical value as its scientific ingenuity. It’s made of pure beskar, a type of steel that is impossible to forge in modern day. The secrets to the metal were lost, around the same time Mandalorian society transitioned from being clan-based warriors to a more peaceful republic.

Val has her own theories about the metal, several of which she’s outlined in academic papers. All she can do is theorize without any samples to actually test, a fact that she is a bit rueful of. She creeps closer to the glass, enamored by the reflective surface of the helmet.

“Admiring the family heirlooms?”

She turns from the display, smiling, until she sees who has spoken to her. Din Djarin is wearing a tuxedo like his brother, but the older prince has already untied his bowtie and loosened the top buttons of his dress shirt. Unlike Semir’s slicked down hair, his uncle’s dark locks are a purposefully tousled mess. He hasn’t bothered to shave, the five o’clock shadow somehow complimenting his neat mustache.

Valerie’s smile falls slightly, taken aback by his approaching her. The prince seems to know it, as his smile turns apologetic.

“Did I startle you?” Din asks, stepping closer.

“No, of course not,” she assures him. “I was just a bit lost in thought.” She leaves out any mention of her shock that he’s speaking to her.

He gives a brief glance towards the jewelry and treasures, before his gaze settles back on her. “What caught your eye? I was always partial to the jetpack as a child.”

The smile finds its way back onto Val’s face, relaxed by his friendly attitude. “Just the beskar in general. I-” she hesitates, holding back from mentioning her studies. “I find it interesting,” she says instead.

He lifts an eyebrow, as though she amuses him. “It is interesting,” Din agrees. “Did you know we can’t make beskar anymore? The secrets to its creation were lost in time.”

Valerie fights back the urge to launch into one of her complicated scientific theories. Someone had once told her not to drag her research into a polite conversation. Though she frequently ignores that advice, the last thing she wants is to seem as though she is lecturing the crown prince.

“I did know that,” she admits instead.

His eyes, a deep brown with a hint of mischief, study her face curiously. “Have I met you before?” he asks.

“Not formally,” Valerie replies. “I’m a friend of Semir and Isond.”

“Yes, I saw you come in with Semir,” he remarks. “I’m certain I’ve seen your somewhere before, though…”

“I believe you were at our graduation ceremony,” she offers. “Perhaps you saw me there.”

He smiles. “Ah, that’s it. Valerie, right? Semir talks about you quite a bit.”

That makes her blush, for reasons other than it should. It isn’t Semir talking about her that makes her suddenly heat up. Rather, it’s the fact that his uncle knows her name. She’d always found Din Djarin to be somewhat attractive in photos, but in person… There’s a charisma to him that is hard to ignore. The thought of him knowing of her, taking notice of her entrance…

She can’t let herself go there. He’s her friends’ uncle, after all. Valerie tries to ignore the silly thrill she’s feeling to formulate a response. She’s just beginning to speak, when the group of guests push by them. Someone bumps into her, and Valerie hurries to jerk out of their way.

The champagne flute that she’d been holding, still mostly full, is upset by her sudden motion. It spills, some hitting the floor between them while a good portion lands directly on Din. She can only stare in horror after the fact, her drink sloshed onto the front of the crown prince’s white shirt. 

“Oh… my…” she utters under her breath, embarrassment hitting her in a burning wave.

He looks down at his stained shirt, laughing. She can’t meet his eyes now, staring anywhere else as her mind quickly tries to calculate what to do. Has she really just dumped her champagne all over him? Where is Semir, falling into a cake, to save her from this disastrous move?

“I’ll-I’ll get a towel,” she rushes to say, turning from Din.

“Oh, don’t worry about it,” he assures, but it’s too late. She’s already practically running from the ballroom, back to the hall. There’s a bathroom down a little corridor there. Even if there isn’t a towel, she can at least lock herself in and pretend that didn’t just happen.

The music gets quieter after she’s fled through the ballroom doors. As she turns down the hallway, she can hear footsteps behind her. Valerie ignores them, relieved to see the bathroom is unoccupied. She rushes in, grabbing a towel from the neatly folded stack.

When she turns, Din Djarin appears in the doorway behind her. He gives her a teasing smile. “You move pretty quick, considering those heels.”

“I’m so, so sorry,” Val rushes to apologize, holding the towel out. “I didn’t mean to-”

“Relax,” he says, interrupting her gently. “I have lots of shirts. It’s fine.”

He steps into the bathroom to take the towel from her, tossing it down onto the vanity. Even with how nice he’s being, her embarrassment lingers. She gives him an apologetic look.

“I’m normally not clumsy, I don’t know what happened,” she says offhandedly, distracted by how his smile reaches into his eyes. The corners of his eyes are crinkled slightly with the onset of age, but she finds it appealing.

“There are simpler ways to get a man out of his shirt,” he muses. “You could’ve just asked.”

Her heart hammers in her chest at his suggestion. “I wasn’t-I wouldn’t-”

“Relax, it was a joke,” Din suggests softly.

Val falls silent, as she becomes much more aware of the way he’s looking at her. That smile isn’t just mischievous, it’s flirtatious. He’s moved closer, but in a way that has cleared her path to the door. She could make an excuse, and head back to the party.

But she doesn’t. She’s stuck there, pulse pounding, enjoying his smile and the fact that he would want to flirt with her. She catches herself pulling her lower lip into her mouth, running her tongue over it nervously before releasing.

He catches the motion too, his eyes flickering to her lips before he looks away. “I guess it wasn’t obvious. I think I used to be smoother,” he admits, laughing slightly at his own expense.

“Does that mean you’re rougher now?” The question leaves her before she can second guess it, and Valerie feels a rush at the way it affects him. His laughter stops, the smile fading from his lips. There’s a heat between them now that she can feel shivering along her spine.

“Do you want to find out?” the prince asks quietly.

He steps even closer, close enough that she can smell the hint of cologne clinging to him. It’s apparent even beyond the scent of the alcohol she’d spilled on him. He takes the champagne flute that she was still holding, sitting the glass down beside the crumpled towel.

Her eyes follow his motion, before trailing from the empty, delicate glass up to his face. His eyes are such a dark brown, intense now with his intentions. He moves slowly, reaching up to tuck a tendril of hair out of the way of her lips. He gives her plenty of time. She could back away, move to the door. Anything could stop them now, if she’d just speak up or shy away.

Instead, Valerie leans closer, anticipation building. It’s so obvious now, what he’s daring to do. Their bodies are separated by mere inches, and he leans down closer, so close to her lips. Yet he waits, letting that moment linger with uncertainty. She can focus on nothing but his dark eyes and her own breath, trying to hush it, to catch it and keep it still.

Her eyes fall closed when he finally kisses her, a soft meeting of his lips against hers. The pressure builds as he captures her lips fully, before waning again so he can brush against her skin lightly. He doesn’t deepen it, doesn’t push for something more aggressive. It’s just a simple, pleasant kiss. And yet she can feel a tingling sensation, excitement rising up at the promising feel to it. This is just a question, a tease that ends too soon.

He pulls away, and she rushes to inhale quietly, aware that she’s been holding her breath too long. When she opens her eyes, Din’s meet hers. There’s still that intensity, but the mischief has returned to them. He backs up, his lips that had just been pressed against hers now curving softly.

“Go to the end of this hallway. Through the door, three flights up the stairs,” Din suggests. “I’ll wait there. If a few minutes pass and you don’t come, I will assume I should act as though this never happened.”

She doesn’t have a chance to respond, to question his directions. He walks out of the bathroom, headed in a direction that is clearly not back to the party. Valerie waits a moment, trying to let her heart stop pounding. She feels like she’s vibrating, in disbelief over what has just happened.

When she emerges from the bathroom, Din is nowhere to be seen. She looks down the hallway, spotting the door he must have been talking about. Does she dare to follow him? She doesn’t have a lot of time to debate the situation. What if she waits too long, and misses out on the chance for more? More like that kiss they’d just shared…

Val turns her head to look back towards the entry hall and ballroom. She should go back to the party. She should find her friends and let their company preoccupy her. It would be best to forget about this moment with the older prince, to stop thinking about his lips against hers. But can she do that?


	2. Ch. 2

Valerie tries to return to the party, turning towards the hallway that leads to the ballroom. But every step away from Din Djarin feels forced, and she doesn’t make it far before coming to a stop. What is she doing? She wants to go to him, beyond all rationality. It was just a kiss. It should be easy to walk away. He’d given her an out, after all. 

She can’t hook up with Semir and Isond’s uncle. It’s crazy of her to even consider, and it would be scandalous if anyone found out. Beyond the obvious age gap, he is a prince. A single, eligible prince that women would line up to marry and take the throne beside. And yet Val… Val just wants more of his attention.

She sighs, giving up on returning to the party. If she doesn’t meet him now, she knows she will always wonder…There’s just something about him that she can’t shake. Turning, she walks away from the ballroom, and away from her friends that would hold her back. Valerie locks her eyes onto that door at the end of the hallway, each step towards it coming easier.

Her poor heart, which had barely had a chance to calm, starts pounding again. She feels reckless, pursuing after this man that should be clearly off limits. But when she pushes through the door and starts up the stairs, her only concern is if she’s waited too long.

She goes up the stairs as fast as she can manage with her heels, slightly out of breath when she reaches the landing. Din’s back is turned to the steps, already headed down the hallway without her.

“Wait!”

Her voice betrays her breathlessness, and she hopes he isn’t annoyed with her for taking so long. Luckily, when he turns, there is no annoyance on his face. Rather, he smiles at the sight of her.

“You made it,” he observes lightly.

Valerie approaches, trying to hold his gaze and failing. She’s feeling apprehensive at the obviousness of what they are doing. It’s so brazen, their intent in meeting up here. Din, however, doesn’t seem to feel the same. He only looks self-assured, and pleased with her arrival.

“I don’t do-I mean, this isn’t something I…” Valerie trails off uncertainly, feeling like her skin is radiating heat. She wants to explain why it took her so long to show up. Unfortunately, every way she can think to express it sounds silly in her mind.

“This isn’t something you’ve done before?” he guesses.

“No,” she confirms.

“Are you going to let that stop you from doing it now?” Din asks.

There’s nothing challenging in his tone, only mild curiosity. She finally makes herself meet his eyes, finding them as flirtatious as his smile. He holds out a hand, and she can’t help but smile at the gesture. His boldness is infectious, making her feel better about her decision.

“I came, didn’t I?” she asks, taking his hand.

He steps closer, furrowing his brow as though confused. “Not yet.” 

For one moment, she is clueless as to what he means. But then she’s blushing as understanding sinks in. Din only laughs, his grip on her hand loose as he leads her down the deserted hall. They reach one of the nearest doors, Din unlocking it quickly. He holds it open, gesturing for her to enter first.

His quarters are similar to Isond’s, though a bit more expansive and laid out differently. Isond favored displays for her art and pottery, whereas Din’s living area looks more like a study. She always felt nervous being in the palace, afraid to touch anything the wrong way. It all looked expensive to her, too expensive to risk damaging. Din’s rooms are no exception, though there is a much more lived in feeling than Isond’s. There’s clutter here and there, like the overflowing desk and bookshelf.

She notices he’s kicking his shoes off, and looks down at hers uncertainly. “Should I take my shoes off?”

It only strikes her a moment after the question has left her mouth that it is stupid. Won’t she be taking everything off? Her nerves hit again, with a vengeance. She hasn’t even spoken to this man before tonight, she barely knows him. What is she doing? Her hands are shaky as she reaches down to pull her shoes off.

Din, however, doesn’t notice her trembling. He’s taking his suit jacket off to fling over a chair. “It doesn’t matter,” he says lightly. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

His pulls the tie from where it was looped about his neck, dropping it onto the jacket. She looks up when she is barefoot, taking in the sight of him now. He’s in just his white dress shirt, partially unbuttoned, and the more casual look is appealing. It matches his messy, dark hair, though she can see just the hint of gray teasing at his temples.

“Would you like a drink? Since I’m wearing your last one?” he asks, giving her a teasing little smirk.

“Sure,” she agrees. “I’ll try to keep this one off your clothes.”

Din chuckles, rounding the counter to the small kitchenette and minibar. “Do you have a preference?”

Valerie blanks for a moment. She doesn’t have a preference, nor does she really know much about the different types of liquor. “I can just have whatever you’re having,” she suggests.

“Mm.” He makes a noise that sounds like disagreement, clinking an ice cube into a glass. A moment later, he pours something over it. “I’m not sure you’ll like what I’m having,” he admits, leaning onto the counter to slide his drink towards her. “Want to taste?”

His tone of voice is suggestive, the intimate quality at odds with the innocent look he offers. She takes the glass, surveying the amber liquid before taking a small sip. Then she immediately hands the glass back, the liquor burning her throat.

Valerie fights the urge to cough as the sensation fades. “That’s strong,” she comments.

He laughs, looking apologetic. “Sorry, should’ve warned you. I’ll make you something sweeter,” Din assures.

She turns from him to cross the sitting room, intrigued by the bookshelf. There’s an overabundance of history books, as well as geography and military strategy. She’s even surprised to see some science texts here and there. She never would’ve guessed he’d have such a collection, but then again, what did she know about him? Only what her friends would mention on a rare occasion, or what was leaked on the internet.

“The books are just for show,” Din says, crossing the room to join her. “I like to fake being an intellectual.”

Val takes the drink he hands her, giving him a grateful smile. When she tries it, it is much better. Fruity, with just a hint of something stronger underneath. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I…” Din cuts himself off, seeming to hesitate. “I have to ask. You and Semir, you’re not…?”

Valerie blinks, confused. “Not…?”

He makes a face, as if he dislikes having to voice the thought aloud. “You aren’t involved?”

She widens her eyes at the question. “What? No, no that isn’t-we’re just friends,” she insists quickly.

“Good.”

She watches him round the corner of the couch, dropping down to sit. He doesn’t stare at her, just takes a sip of his drink. He seems relaxed, a polar opposite to the jittery nerves she can’t seem to hold back. She joins him, sitting at the other end of the couch. The move seems to amuse him, as he gives her another one of his teasing grins.

“Are you shy?” Din asks.

“No,” Valerie says immediately, before second guessing herself. She isn’t usually shy, but perhaps that is the best word for how she’s feeling now. “Or maybe… I don’t know.” She gives a small, awkward laugh. 

“You don’t have to do anything you’re uncertain about, just because you’re in my room,” he offers gently. “We can just talk.”

She searches his eyes, finding a comforting sincerity there. His suggestion brings a frown to her face, though. He looks too sexy right now, half undressed and sprawled casually on the couch, for her to want to accept defeat. She loves the laidback charm he possesses, something about his attitude seems so seductive. Or maybe it’s the way he smiles, or those dark eyes. Either way, she wants to push through her timidness. 

Valerie takes another sip of her drink, before finding her voice. “I don’t want to just talk.”

Oh, there it is. That intensity that had come to life in his eyes earlier is back, stealing away the mischief and replacing it with something darker. She feels excited at the way his attitude shifts, the way he looks at her now. He’s been playing it cool since they met in the hallway, but she can feel heat now.

His eyes drop over her, taking in the neckline of her dress, sinking down to where it clings to her hips, before rising back up to meet hers.

“Then come over here,” Din demands softly.

She sits her glass down, standing to walk the few steps towards him. She freezes when she’s close enough that Din reaches down, his touch skimming her calves to gather a hold of the material of her dress. He lifts it, fingertips trailing her skin, until the fabric is bunched up just above her knees. Then he guides her, gently urging her forward. Valerie follows his touch, settling one knee and then the other until she is straddling him on the couch.

Her heart is pounding yet again, now that their bodies are so close. She doesn’t sink down completely onto his lap, though her knees hug either side of him. Their eyes meet, and her mind feels panicky with uncertainty. Should she kiss him? Is he waiting for her to make the move, to push things along?

He studies her face for a moment. “Still feeling shy?” he breathes.

“A little,” she answers.

Din reaches up, tracing her cheek with a thumb. “You’re thinking too much,” he suggests. “Try to relax. You’re in control here, until you don’t want to be.”

“What does that mean?” Val asks.

“It means…” His gaze leaves her eyes, falling when he brushes her bottom lip with his thumb. “What do you want?”

“For you to kiss me…” she breathes immediately.

Din doesn’t drag it out, as he had earlier in the evening. There’s an eagerness to him when he finds her lips this time. She settles her hands on his shoulders, holding on when he leans forward to catch her mouth. It’s sensual, his lips dragging and catching against hers, feeling everything just her lips can offer him without ever pushing deeper.

He pulls away too soon. “Was that what you wanted?”

She searches his eyes. The prince knows he’s stopped too soon, that she wants to keep going. But he makes her say it anyway.

“More,” she whispers.

She relaxes against him when he kisses her again, settling down onto his lap. One of his arms circles her waist, his hand pressing firmly against her back. It keeps her shifted forward, close to his chest. His other hand trails the nape of her neck lightly, sending goosebumps rising. It’s pleasurable enough that she parts her lips without thinking, her tongue seeking out his with newfound bravery.

Din takes the move as an invitation to explore her mouth, and she gives in eagerly to the intrusion. His kiss is sweetness and more, the sting gone from whatever he’d been drinking and leaving only deep, warm notes to his taste.

Val wiggles forward subconsciously, bringing her body flush against his. She angles her head more, trying to capture all of him. His stubble is rough against her skin, but the contrast only adds to the pleasure of his tongue, stroking against hers. She feels forward enough to move her hands from his shoulders, letting one slide forward, along his chest.

The other she uses to touch his face, grazing his cheek with her fingertips. He deepens the kiss gently, until he’s possessing her mouth fully, drawing a small sound from her throat. She’s content when her senses are full of him, the feel and taste of his mouth, the scent of his cologne, the little growl he gives when she sucks on his tongue. It’s intoxicating. But then he withdraws, too soon again.

He limits their kisses to teasing caresses now, playing with her lips before nudging his way lower, to her throat. She sits up straighter, tilting her chin up to give him access. His lips and tongue feel heavenly on her skin, kissing her pulse point before he trails higher, under her jaw.

“What else do you want?” Din asks, his hushed voice coming out husky, deeper now with the heat rising.

Valerie struggles to think when he resumes kissing her, working his way up to nuzzle at her bare earlobe before drifting down her neck. She lifts herself up from his lap, trying to give him more room. He’s nearly reached her collar bone, and she doesn’t want him to stop.

“I…” She trails off, uncertain. She just wants more of his kissing and touching, whatever more he’ll give her. “I don’t know…” she breathes.

Din’s lips leave her skin, and she opens her eyes to catch him examining her. He tightens his arm around her.

“Do you want me to take over, now?” he asks.

She only has to think for a second. Is that what she wants? To hand over the decisions to him, to let him take control? The answer leaves her quickly. “…Yes.”

The heat in his gaze grows, stirring her excitement. She has the feeling her affirmative answer meant so much more. She’s given him permission, unlocked something that now flares to life in his eyes. The lust in how he looks at her is enough to make her clench her thighs, acutely aware of the arousal growing there. He reaches up, cupping her cheek to guide her back towards his mouth.

“I can do that for you, sweetheart,” Din assures, his lips brushing hers.

Whether it's his words or his tone of voice, she isn’t sure. But the throb of pleasure she feels is an immediate response to what he’s said. He kisses her again, and it’s different than their last. He doesn’t wait, doesn’t let her tongue go searching for his. He’s hungry, dominant, forcing her mouth to accommodate him. Her heart races at the way he demands to taste her.

She tries to catch a breath, feeling lightheaded with excitement, only for him to grab her hips. Din pulls her down roughly, against his lap at the same time he rocks upwards. His arousal is obvious, she can feel the length of his hardness through her panties and his dress pants. She whimpers into the kiss, rocking her hips to try to chase the sensation.

His fingers dig into her hips deliciously, stalling her as he breaks away from her mouth to give her direction.

“Stand up. I’m taking you to my bed.”


	3. Ch. 3

Din takes her into his bedroom, and no sooner has the door been pushed closed than he is pressing her back against it. His mouth is warm against hers, reclaiming her lips after the brief separation. His hands are in her hair, on her neck, holding her to him as his tongue moves against hers. Valerie is glad she has something solid at her back, feeling dizzy as she keeps holding her breath to kiss him longer.

She tries to follow his lips when he pulls back, only for him to reach down. He hikes her leg up before he returns to her mouth, his lips capturing hers as his hand roams up her thigh, underneath her dress. She’s left balancing against him, rising up off her heel to try to bring their faces closer to the same level. His touch skims higher, finding the edge of her panties and sliding beneath, until he’s groping a handful of her ass.

She whimpers into his kiss, and the sound seems to affect him. Din’s kissing grows rougher, deeper. His arms are surprisingly hard underneath her hands with muscles she hadn’t been expecting. He’s full of delicious contrasts, between his soft tongue and the prickle of stubble grazing her skin, the sweetness of liquor on his tongue and the deeper hint of mint. There’s as much urgency to his kissing as there is a sense of leisure, the feeling like he’ll take his time getting all that he can from her.

He retreats from her tongue to explore just her lips again. They feel swollen, sensitive against his. Din catches her lower lip fully, lingering there before he traps her upper lip in a light kiss. He releases her leg, letting her find balance momentarily as he takes one last kiss from her.

Then his hands fall to her hips, and Valerie moves with the direction he turns her. He spins her to face the door, pressing her gently against it. She plants her hands flat on the cool, polished wood, taking the chance to catch her breath.

Din pulls her hair aside, and a shiver travels through her when he kisses her neck again. He works lower and lower, the sound of the zipper her first clue that he’s unzipping her dress. He takes his time with it, lowering it inch by inch so he can kiss the skin he reveals. Valerie feels like her head is swimming, her breathing too shallow. Her whole body feels so alert, ready to respond to even the lightest graze of his lips against her spine.

He turns her back around, and the wood of the door is cold against her newly exposed back. His hands hold her face gently, so much more gently than the nip of his teeth at her lip. But then they slide, down, lingering around her neck. He strokes the hollow of her throat, his thumb resting where her pulse pounds. She tries to focus on kissing him back, to ignore, for now, how much she wants more.

When his lips leave hers, he moves to slide the dress off her shoulders. She holds her breath, as the fabric falls, still snug enough to cling to her hips. She looks up to Din’s face for the first time since they’d stumbled into his bedroom. But his eyes are sweeping down, taking in her exposed chest.

When he looks back up, the expression on his face sends a jolt of excitement down her spine, lingering between her thighs. His gaze is intense enough to almost be frightening, but she’s too aroused for it to make her anything but eager.

Din steps closer, pulling her chin up so he can force her to keep looking into his eyes. He gets near enough that she’s expecting him to kiss her again. He doesn’t though, lingering just a breath away.

“Are you all mine tonight?” he asks.

“Yes.” She doesn’t hesitate, breathing the affirmative immediately.

Din growls however, pulling her closer. “Say it.”

“I’m yours,” Valerie repeats. “I’m all yours.”

She notices the sharp breath he takes in, a clue that he liked hearing that. She reaches forward, finding the bulge in his pants and palming him. Din’s eyes snap back to hers, tracing her mouth with his thumb. She parts her lips, darting her tongue out to lick his skin.

He slides his thumb into her mouth, down onto her tongue. Valerie holds his gaze, sucking on him, running her tongue up and down the pad of his digit.

“Not shy anymore, are you?” Din asks quietly.

She makes a small sound when he pulls his thumb free, trailing the shape of her lips. Then he’s kissing her again, hungrily, and pulling her further into the bedroom. She hangs onto his arms, letting him guide her slowly until they bump into the frame of the bed. He breaks from her mouth to press her down, onto silky blankets.

Valerie lifts her hips, helping him to wiggle the dress down off her. The moment it’s free, he’s on top of her. Their kissing is messy, frantic, as he nudges her legs wider to settle between them. She busies herself with his shirt, fumbling to undo the buttons that remain fastened. Then she pulls it loose from his pants, untucking it.

He takes the hint, shedding the shirt impatiently so she can run her hands over his bare skin. She explores his back, before boldly reaching between them again. He’s rock hard, and she rubs him through his pants before trying for the zipper.

Din pulls back, brushing her hand out of the way so he can touch her. Her breath catches when he strokes over her panties. He grows impatient with them quickly, stopping to tug them off. She lifts her hips for him again, content when his lips return to hers at the same time his hand settles back between her legs. She can’t believe this is happening, that she’s on the prince’s bed, his fingers teasing her clit.

She’s never been with an older man before, but she immediately appreciates his experience. There’s no fumbling or searching around. He knows what he’s doing, touching her with an expertise that lets her focus on enjoying it. She abandons trying to kiss him, burying her face into his shoulder instead.

His touches take her higher, the pleasure building. Her legs tense, trembling, and Din seems to notice how close he’s getting her. His touch softens, until it’s so light she’s left needing. It’s an intentional tease, a mastery of her body that leaves her weak. She wants him to take her now, badly enough that she feels heady. She’s never before been aroused enough that it overcomes all thought, all reservations.

“More,” Valerie whispers impatiently, trying to voice her need. “I want you now…”

Din drops his head down to kiss her neck. “No,” he says, his voice tender, but firm. “You have to wait.”

His denial sends pleasure buzzing through her. His fingers slide into her, made easier by how wet she’s growing. She moans into his skin when he gets right to that perfect spot inside of her, pressure and pleasure combining into an intensity that makes it hard to stay quiet.

It’s not enough for her to finish, and yet it’s too much. He lets his thumb graze her clit, sending little flutters of bliss through her. She cries out for him, again and again, sinking her nails into his back. He only stops when she’s gasping his name, her body arching up into his, her legs spasming again. He pulls his fingers out to stroke her clit, slowly. 

“Oh, fuck…” she whimpers.

“Won’t it feel so good when I’m inside you?” Din asks softly.

Something about his question breaks through the pleasure that’s held her prisoner, and she moves. He lets her kiss him, kisses her back in a tangle of tongue and lips. She’s nearly violent, pressing into his mouth to seek out his tongue, nipping at his lips with hunger. She finds his belt and tries to tug him down, on top of her. When that fails, she resorts to rubbing him through his pants.

She’s needy enough to try what seemed to affect him before, breaking their kiss to remind him. “I’m yours,” she begs. “Take me. I’m yours.”

The rough sound that leaves him is a victory, and she sits up eagerly when he climbs off her. Din’s eyes stay focused on hers while he stands, unbuttoning his pants. She tries to return his gaze, even as his pants get tossed aside. But she fails when he tugs his underwear down, her eyes dropping to eagerly take in what’s in store for her.

“Is this what you want?” he asks, even as she fumbles to drop down off the bed. She’s on her knees as soon as the question has left his mouth, looking up to make eye contact with him. She resists the urge to touch him immediately, feeding into that side of him that seems to enjoy being in charge.

“Can I?” she asks, running her hands slowly up his thighs.

He reaches down, caressing her face gently. “Aren’t you good for asking,” he remarks. “Yes. But one hand between your legs…”

She furrows her eyebrows, her brain too dumb with lust to understand. Din tilts her chin up, using his thumb to stroke her lips. “Touch yourself while you suck my cock,” he orders. “But don’t come yet-That’s for me. Do you understand?”

Valerie nods, settling one hand between her thighs. She’s never been asked to do it like this before, but she does as she’s told when she finally gets her tongue on his cock. She’s still aroused enough that it’s hard to hold back. It’s easier when she focuses on him, on wrapping her mouth around him. All she can think about while she pleasures him is how he’ll feel inside of her, how the thickness filling her mouth will feel sliding into her.

Din settles his hands in her hair, gently holding it back for her. She tries to keep her eyes on him, but it’s too much. Eventually she lets them close, focusing on sucking and working her tongue over his head. His precum is slightly salty but also a little sweet, and she finds herself moving faster on him.

She works her free hand on his length, moaning at the taste of him filling her mouth. Her pleasure spikes suddenly, and she has to rip her hand away from herself to avoid going over the edge. He stops her then, pulling his cock from her lips. She looks up at him questioningly, only to stagger to her feet as he pulls her upwards. She stumbles backwards, complying when he pushes her towards the bed. She lays down on her back, hopeful.

For one moment she thinks she’s getting what she wants, only to catch her breath when Din ducks down between her thighs. He tastes her, his tongue travelling her slit in broad strokes before he lingers at her clit. Holding off on her release has only built it up higher, her body responding to the flick and roll of his tongue with greedy need. The pleasure surges rapidly until she’s gasping out, trying to find words.

“I’m going to-I-I need to-“ she sobs.

Din stops, short of the edge, and she gives a strangled moan. “You’re not,” he says gently, looking up from between her thighs. “Not yet.”

Valerie searches his gaze desperately, only to let her head drop down onto the bed when his fingers slide into her once more. He pulls noise after noise from her, moaned swear words and whimpering sobs. She grabs fistfuls of his bedding, twisting it in her grip. She’s so close, but it’s not quite enough. Her mind can’t stop thinking about what it would feel like to have him filling her, as deep as he can be. She wants to finish that way, full of him while he takes her.

“Please, I-I need…” She can’t finish her thought. Mercifully, he pauses, withdrawing his fingers to stroke her slowly.

“What do you need?” he asks. She searches Din’s eyes, dark with arousal. She realizes this is as much foreplay for him as it is her. He’s getting off on watching her writhe and moan, on how desperate he’s making her.

“I need you inside me,” she admits softly.

“Is that all?” he asks. His lips curve into a smirk that is so wicked, it’s nearly cruel. It breaks the last little shred of control that she’d held, and she gives in to what he wants to hear.

“I want you to make me yours,” she tells him, rewarded when he moves to get himself in place between her thighs. She wraps her legs around him, letting her eyes fall closed when he teases her clit again. She can feel her energy coiling tighter, the pleasure reaching towards a peak. The words fall loosely from her lips as the bliss of orgasm lingers tantalizingly close. “I need to come for you, you make me feel so good. I can’t take it, I need… I need your cock… Please-”

Din thrusts into her, cutting her off. Her mouth falls open wordlessly, as she lets her head roll back in ecstasy. He presses into her deeper, slowly working himself in, waiting for her body to give to him before he takes more. Tears are leaking from her eyes, and yet she can’t even make a sound. Her whole body is held captive, trembling and perilously close to the peak of pleasure.

This doesn’t feel like any sex she’s had before, her body so sensitive and worked up that everything else might as well disappear. She feels it when he’s fully inside her, feels the stretch of herself around him. He rocks into her, his thrusts finding a rhythm with the strokes of his thumb on her clit. She’s never felt pleasure this deeply before, feeling it build in that spot he’s hitting inside her. It’s everywhere, everything that she can feel, radiating out from his touch and his cock buried in her.

She scrambles to catch and hold a breath as the edge looms, before she falls apart. She’s silent and shaking when the waves of orgasm first hit, only to give a desperate scream when it keeps building her higher. The world falls away, pleasure rushing through her body, rolling waves that are chased by a lingering buzz. Her brain is desperate for oxygen, but her lungs can’t cooperate as her muscles keep contracting. The high drags on until she’s seeing nothing but static.

She regains her senses gradually, as the waves of pleasure recede enough for her to think again. She reaches for him, pulling him closer. He descends on her, catching her mouth in a messy kiss as his pace builds, rolling his hips into her. She tries to meet him, matching his rhythm, rocking up to get him deeper.

Din groans softly at her efforts, straightening up from her so he can stroke into her fully. He forces her hips up from the bed, aligning the angle of her body with him. A sound escapes her chest at the intensity of his thrusts, and he chases it. His motions grow rougher, the restraint he’d kept now falling away. She doesn’t bother trying to stay quiet, feeling how her noises drive him into her more aggressively.

Din finds his pleasure in her body, moving faster, burying himself as deeply as he can. Rough little sounds escape him, his noises sending pleasure spiking through her again. She’s left gasping for air when he pulls out suddenly, his cum spilling onto her skin. She can feel the warm mess he’s made on her lower belly, but she doesn’t move to clean it. Her ears are buzzing, her body feels like it’s vibrating unsteadily.

She looks at Din, catching his breath. His hands still grip her legs, but he edges back to let her lower onto the mattress fully. When he notices her gaze, he gives her a small smile. It almost looks shy to her, something in it soft and questioning. She has the urge to pull him to her again, to kiss him. But she stays still, unsure how to act now that they are done.

He moves, retrieving his discarded shirt off the floor. Valerie is surprised when he uses it to clean the mess off her stomach, tossing it back down.

“That poor shirt…” she murmurs.

Din laughs, flopping down beside her on the bed to sprawl out. “It never stood a chance against you.”

She laughs lightly, trying to fight against the longing in her body. She’s tired all of a sudden, the bed tempting her to relax into it further. Instead, she forces herself to sit up and look around.

“Bathroom?” she asks uncertainly, spotting more than one closed door.

Din points her at the right one. “There’s new toothbrushes in one of the drawers,” he mentions, stretching lazily. He looks completely comfortable, which is at odds with the strange sort of embarrassment she now feels.

Valerie makes her way to the bathroom, trying to ignore the awkward feeling creeping into her. She’s never had a fling like this before, and she isn’t sure what he’s expecting. She shuts herself in, getting to work on cleaning herself up. Her eye makeup is much more smeared than she realized, her hair now a mess. By the time she’s done, she has decided to get dressed and leave. She can sneak out, and think of some excuse of where she’s been for Isond and Semir.

When she emerges from the bathroom, however, she can’t find her dress. Only her panties are there, sitting on the bed. She pulls them on, perplexed at why he’s moved the rest of her clothes. She wishes she would’ve worn a bra beneath the dress, so maybe she’d feel a little less exposed now.

Din steps back into the bedroom from his sitting area, though he must not have gone far. He’s only pulled his underwear back on, neglecting the rest of his clothes. He notices her hovering uncertainly, giving her a questioning look.

“My dress?” she asks.

“Oh, I hung it in the closet, so it wouldn’t get wrinkled,” he explains, coming over. He holds out a glass, and she realizes he’d been getting her water.

“Thank you,” she says, giving him a grateful smile. It hadn’t been the first thing on her mind, but she realizes she is thirsty, taking a long drink.

“You can borrow a shirt if you’d like,” he suggests. 

“Oh-I mean, I can go,” Valerie offers, stumbling over how to phrase it. “I don’t know if… I just mean, I don’t have to stay-”

He saves her from further rambling, disagreeing with a low sound. “But, the thing is… You said you’re mine for tonight,” he points out.

She smiles, feeling a strange sort of relief that he doesn’t want her to leave immediately. “I did say that…” she concedes.

“And the night isn’t over,” he concludes. The smile he gives her is victorious, and just a little bit mischievous.

**The Next Morning**

The birds outside are too loud, their racket stirring her from sleep. As soon as her senses start to function again, the sunlight streaming in the window registers with her eyes. Valerie groans, pulling the sheets up to try to hide her face.

It’s then that she realizes the sheets are unfamiliar, and the placement of the window is all wrong. Her eyes snap open, as her brain finally realizes she isn’t at home. She sits up, only to find the other side of the bed is empty. Din is gone, and she has the suspicion he’s been gone for a while. She is a fitful sleeper, rolling around and changing position frequently. And she had slept soundly, meaning she had the bed to herself for a good part of the night.

She tries to hold back on feelings of rejection. Perhaps he was just an early riser…Or maybe, he’d been trying to avoid the awkward morning after. She couldn’t blame him for that, really. She’d known as she left the party to follow him that it was likely a casual, one-time thing. Still, though… Even after what they’d done, she feels like she’s barely gotten a taste of him.

Valerie tries to reassure herself. It’s only natural to want more, especially after it had been so… She tries to stop thinking about it, to stop remembering. Maybe encounters like that were normal for Din. She’d never had anything like it. But then again, she didn’t have the most experience.

He’s gone, making his thoughts on the matter clear. If he’s done with their affair, she isn’t going to linger. The only thing for her to focus on now is getting out of the palace, without getting caught by Semir or Isond. She’ll come up with an excuse to tell them after she gets home. 

She finds her dress in his closet, taking it into the bathroom with her. She washes her face, forgoing looking for the toothbrushes. She does steal a bit of his mouthwash though, before getting dressed. Her shoes are where she’d left them by the door, and she nearly groans at the sight of them. Her feet are sore, but she’ll be damned if she’s going to carry them like some walk of shame.

Unfortunately, heels on stone floors makes it very hard to be sneaky. Valerie does her best, moving as quickly as she can down the hallway and back downstairs. She hesitates when she reaches the ground floor, unsure which exit would be best. The closest one is the main exit, but she is trying to avoid being seen. Instead, she makes her way to the side entrance that Semir and Isond usually use.

Neither of the twins are there, and she counts herself lucky. A few more steps, and she’ll be out. She’s almost to the doors, already reaching out to push them open, when someone shouts behind her.

“You! Stop!”

Valerie turns, confused at the sight of the guard storming at her. Her mind is doubtful of the fact he could be yelling at her like that. She hasn’t done anything wrong. Yet, there is no one else in the hallway.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he demands when he reaches her, grabbing her arm.

“I-What? Home?” Valerie asks dumbly, moving along with him when he begins towing her back the way she had come. “What are you doing?”

She pulls at her arm, but his grip is firm. Her heart starts pounding, anxiety rising. What is happening? He’s walking fast enough that she has to scurry to keep up on her heels, as he marches her towards the entry hall. The decorations are still there from the night before, cheery enough to be strangely at odds with the guard’s ill temper.

“Where are you taking me!?” she demands loudly, tugging at her arm more forcefully. He releases her, at the same time she hears Isond’s voice.

“Valerie!?” Isond appears ahead of them, looking concerned.

“Was she a guest last night?” the guard demands.

Isond nods, rushing towards them from the ballroom. “She was our guest, yes,” she confirms. “Valerie, it’s alright-”

“What is happening!?” she asks, giving her friend a panicked look. Isond takes her hand, guiding her towards the ballroom. Valerie can’t help but notice the guard is following them. More guards are standing in the ballroom as they enter. The royal family and some guests are clustered there, talking. They look agitated, several of their expressions bordering on angry. Din, however, is nowhere to be seen.

“They just don’t want anyone leaving until they’ve cleared them,” Isond explains. “Where were you last night, Val?”

“I-I…” she trails off, noticing the suspicion darkening Isond’s eyes. “I was just, a bit drunk, you know, and-”

Isond interrupts her skeptically. “You didn’t hardly drink anything.”

“Well, I started feeling sick, so I wanted to lie down,” Valerie insists. She has never been a good liar, and she’s now cursing herself for failing to come up with a better excuse before this moment. “So, I just found a couch, and um…I must’ve fallen asleep.”

“A couch?” Isond repeats. “Where?”

“In the study,” Valerie says vaguely, her heartbeat accelerating at the skepticism on Isond’s face. Her friend clearly does not believe her. To make matters worse, Semir has noticed their entrance. He starts walking in their direction.

“Which study?” Isond questions.

“The one with bookshelves.” Valerie can feel her cheeks burning, her whole face hot with embarrassment.

“Val!” Semir greets her as he gets closer. “Are you okay? You weren’t answering your phone all night, I was really worried.”

“She was just sleeping,” Isond replies smartly, her voice dripping with sarcasm. “On a couch, in a study. The one with bookshelves.”

Semir’s face crumples with confusion. “What?”

“What’s going on?” Valerie asks, desperately trying to change the subject. “Why does everyone look so worked up?”

“You haven’t heard?” Semir asks. “The armor is gone.”

Valerie frowns. “What…?”

Isond takes her by the shoulders, spinning her around. She turns her to face the alcove of the ballroom that displays the Djarin family heirlooms. In the center of the display, where the ancestral Mandalorian armor had been just last night, is nothing.


End file.
